secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Furry Plateau
The Furry Plateau was a location in Teen Second Life. It experienced many location changes, and was owned and operated by Reggie Clifton, Nicelus Borrelly, and Inuyasha Overlord. Another founder, Phox Sillanpaa, was transferred to the Main Grid. It was the oldest known furry community on the Teen Grid, running for over three years. Roles *Founder **Nicelus Borrelly **Reggie Clifton **Wolfy Fielding **Inuyasha Overlord **Phox Sillanpaa *Manager **Dayetta DeVinna **Puck Rinkitink **Xoven Forester **Zombie Zorger **Sareen Xie **Novais Obscure **Eppi Tenk **Bhavin Poindexter **Renn Whitfield, *Assist. Manager **SpikeTheCat Zapedzki, Stopthetime5 Congrejo, Mortimer Starostin, Joey Claymore, Joschua Sachertorte, SupaNeo Nori, Bean Lamington, Silver Khondji, Domzino Zeluco, Kagome Francis, Stopthetime5 Congrejo, Kaden Keiko, Xadllas Bing (2007 only) History Snicket Little is known of FP's beginning reign at Snicket. Information is being gathered. Gordon The first time Furry Plateau was in Gordon was the rise of Furry Plateau in the Teen Grid. Boscombe Return of FP Furry Plateau was brought back with the help of Phox Sillanpaa and Reggie Clifton. Many new members joined Furry Plateau, and it became an instant TG social hotspot. Many furries were able to rent houses in this adobe-styled area. However, it was sold away when an Gerald Perhaps, an officer, invited Cyrus Therian, who stole the land. This was back when the SL group system had only two roles: Members and Officer. Lancashire ] After the loss of Boscombe, Furry Plateau moved over to Lancashire. This FP was built with a city-theme in mind. It was a giant road surrounded with houses and buildings. However, due to still controversial events, the land was abandoned and many left FP. Bull FP returned again in Summer '06, but this time in the water region of Bull. It was given a tropical theme with the builds primarily based around housing. This was the FP that was attacked numerous times by Richard Diller and Talon, and also where the Fur.Tool was developed and released. Carroll Furry Plateau bought land in Carroll with the help of Nicelus Barnett and turned this land into FP Peacelands. This land was primarily for relaxing and peace while Bull was more of a residential area. Gordon After a break of inactivity, Furry Plateau emerged back in Gordon. Furry Plateau went through many themes, including a Lancashire-like theme. Leviathan With Gordon land sold, Furry Plateau had no home for quite some time. This is when Furry Plateau moved to it's current location in the private-island, Leviathan, owned by Puck Rinkitink. It sat on a moderately-sized plot in the southwest side of the sim. Eye4you (Temporary placement) While the Furry Plateau sim was being established. Xadllas Bing provided a tropical themed Plateau in a small part of the sim. It was removed once the Furry Plateau sim was ready for public access. Furry Plateau Caleb Francis (now Lupercaleb Walcher) bought Furry Plateau its own region. Furry Plateau members finally had their own home to relax with a stylish Venetian theme. Avalonia With Caleb in the Main Grid, Furry Plateau settled in Avalonia, owned by Organized Republic and rented a quarter of the sim in one of the corners. FP had an urban theme. Return to Leviathan Furry Plateau moved back to Leviathan and had a Pacific Islander Tropical theme. Later, however, the theme was changed back to the Venetian theme due to popular demand. The current theme is a Vice City 80s theme. Furry Plateu leaders will soon graduate from Teen Second Life and move to main Second Life, and so, Furry Plateu will soon close (as of November 17th, 2008). The End of Furry Plateau Around November-December 2008, Furry Plateau ceased to exist. Another Furry Plateau was never built on the Teen Grid, and now owners Nicelus Borrely and Reggie Clifton have both transferred to the MG. As of June 2010 Furry Plateau has opened on the Main Grid as Furry Enigma. Category:Community Category:Popular Places Category:Teen Grid Groups